1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) and, more particularly, to printing and/or maskless lithography systems using one-dimensional light modulators.
2. Description of the Background Art
A MEMS or micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) device typically includes micromechanical structures or light modulators that may be actuated using electrical signals. The MEMS light modulators may comprise, for example, Grating Light Valve™ (GLV®) light modulators available from Silicon Light Machines, having a place of business in Sunnyvale, Calif. (GLV® and Grating Light Valve™ are trademarks of Silicon Light Machines). A light modulator may include an array of moveable structures referred to as “ribbons.” Light modulators may be used in various applications, including video, printing, optical switching, and maskless lithography, as just a few general examples.
A MEMS device used in a maskless lithography and/or printing application may include a two-dimensional type of MEMS device (i.e., a two-dimensional array of “pixels”) or a one-dimensional MEMS device (i.e., a one-dimensional array of pixels). For many applications requiring very high lithographic resolution, such as leading edge semiconductor processing, a two-dimensional MEMS device may be used to provide a suitable solution. However, for many other applications, such as printed-circuit board (PCB) patterning/printing, liquid crystal display (LCD) screen printing systems, and/or relatively moderate range semiconductor processing, a one-dimensional MEMS device may be used to provide a suitable solution. Advantages of using such a MEMS device include relatively low production costs. However, configuring an optical system to cover a two-dimensional image space may result in an overly complex printing system.
It would be desirable to have an optical engine using a one-dimensional MEMS configured to paint two-dimensional patterns with a relatively simple system design.